LOTM: Raining Chaos S6 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around the house) Jack: *Looking at his phone* (Erin is seen sleeping on the couch) Erin:...... Jack:.... Rose: Hmmmm.... Emily: Well I'm bored now... Kyle: Same... Rose: Erin wake up I wanna have fun! Erin: *Groans* Rose: Erin... (Alex is seen on his phone) Alex: *Whistling* (Alex stops whistling as an alert appears on his phone) Alex: Uhhhhhhhh guys? Jack: What? Alex: We need to go. Now. Erin: *Snorts and wakes up* Huh...? What's happening? Alex: Trouble in Earthrealm. Sounds like Avalos has started something big. Erin: E-Earthrealm? Haven't been there in a long time. Jack: Yeah. But sounds like Raiden and his champs might need help. Erin: Awww but I was sleeping.... Rose: Well now we gotta fight some monsters! Let's go guys! Jordan: Woo hoo! (The scene then cuts to Avalos and Halio standing on Infernus's shoulder as he walks toward a city in Earthrealm) Avalos: Earthrealm. A universe holding multiple different worlds inside it. How disgusting. Halio: It must be purged father. Avalos: And that's exactly what Infernus is gonna do. Once all life is purged, the universe goes next. Halio: Right. Avalos: And no one can stop us this time. (Infernus roars as he smacks a military helicopter out of the air) Avalos: Oh this'll be fun to watch. (The scene then cuts to the Defenders arriving in Earthrealm) Alex: Okay we're here! Erin: Man, the place is in chaos! Jordan: Yeah maybe because of them. (Doom Seekers are seen fighting against soldiers, easily overwhelming most of them) Alex: Oh shit! Jordan: And also that bigass fire guy coming toward the city. (The heroes see Infernus) Erin: !!! Alex: OH NO!!! Jack: That has to be another Titan! Jordan: Has to be! Kyle: Great... Emily: Well, at least we got allies here! Miles: True but uhhh....This could still be a challenge. Alex: Well let's just try to find our allies before this gets worse. Jack: Don't see how it could. (An energy beam slices through a skyscraper, destroying it) Jack: Aaaand Avalos is with the giant. Charlie: Ah fuck... Anne: Oh how come uncle Charlie gets to say it?! Zulu: Charlie. Charlie: Sorry Zulu! Alex: Come on guys! We gotta stop this madness! Erin: Yeah but uhhhh... Rose: Where do we go? Alex: Wasn't there a military base here? Jack: Yeah I think so. Let's try that! Alex: Come on! (The heroes run off. It then cuts to them arriving at a military outpost) Alex: There! Erin: That's the one! Jack: Yeah and we got Seekers inbound! (A group of Doom Seekers approaches) Miles: Here they come! (The heroes prepare to fight when some machine gun fire hits the Doom Seekers) Alex: What the?? (The group looks over to see Cassie Cage, along with a squad of soldiers) Cassie: Defenders come on! Alex: Don't gotta tell us twice! (The heroes run inside) Erin: Shut the door shut the door! (The soldiers shut the door as more Doom Seekers run up. They are heard banging on the door) Erin: Phew.... Pearl: Too close... Cassie: I'll say it is. (The group turns to Cassie and her squad. Alex goes up and shakes her hand) Alex: Good to see ya Cassie. Cassie: Yeah. Wish it wasn't when we are being invaded by a giant fire monster. Jack: Yeah. Erin: Oh ummm, it's gonna be a lot more than a few fire monsters. Cassie: Yeah I noticed. Jack: Where's the others? Cassie: All over. This invasion is massive. Alex: What about Raiden? Cassie: He's trying to figure out how to stop the big guy. Alex: Oh. Miles: The big guy's only part of your problem. Cassie: Why? Alex: Oh uhhh, you remember Alkorin? Cassie: Yeah the God of Darkness right? Alex: Yeah well these monsters are the servants of another evil God! Cassie: Another??? Miles: Yeah. A God of Destruction. Cassie: A God of darkness, now a God of Destruction. Swell. Erin: Tell us about it. Alex: But don't worry, we're here to help out. Cassie: Great. Looks like we're gonna need it. Alex: No problem! (Cassie nods before the scene cuts to Avalos watching the city as Infernus slowly approaches) Avalos: Hmph. Soon Avalos. Soon you'll finally reign supreme in this fight and the Multiverse will be cleansed and rebuilt to your standard. (Avalos smirks. Soon however the smirk fades) Avalos:....I know you're there, might as well tell me what brings you to me. (Behind Avalos, Raiden begins to approach) Avalos: I assume it's not to marvel at my greatness. Raiden: You are the one responsible for this invasion. Am I wrong? Avalos: No. You are not. Raiden: As I thought. I am Raiden. God of Thunder and the protector of Earthrealm. Who are you? And why are you attacking us? Avalos: God eh? (Avalos turns around) Avalos: Surprising. Raiden: Answer my question. Avalos: I wouldn't get snippy with me. You stand before Avalos, God of Destruction. And I'm here to simply purge this world and all others like it. Raiden: You go beyond yourself Avalos. You have no right to purge this world. Avalos: Seriously? Have you not seen the Multiverse? Too many worlds, too many people, too much chaos. By purging the worlds, the Multiverse can have a better chance of survival. Raiden: Earthrealm has been surviving just fine. And it has seen more then enough death and war. Avalos: Well trust me, I'll make sure the people die quickly. My children on the other hand won't be so easy to convince, they get hungry. Raiden: I'm warning Avalos. Cease your invasion now. Or you shall feel my wrath. Avalos: Oh? You intend to fight me? Raiden: I will do what I must to defend Earthrealm! Avalos:.....*Smirk* Good. (Avalos suddenly blasts Raiden with energy, knocking him off of Infernus) Avalos: Better hope when you hit the ground it's an instant death you false god! (Avalos steps away from the edge) Avalos: Too easy. (As Avalos turns back, thunder storm clouds start to form) Avalos: Hmm? (Raiden is seen raising infront of Infernus and Avalos, lighting striking him as if charging him up) Avalos: Oh you have a death wish don't you? (Raiden charges up lighting and fires it at Infernus. Infernus roars in pain at the lighting strikes) Avalos: !!! NO!!! Raiden:.... Avalos: You son of a BITCH!!! You fight against a God of Destruction fool! I was BORN to destroy bastards like you! Raiden: Try it. Avalos: You picked the wrong fight. (Avalos suddenly jumps from Infernus and flies right into Raiden) Raiden: GNN!!! (The two fly toward the city before they crash into a building. The heroes hear the commotion) Alex: The hell was that?? Jack: Did they bring artillery or something?! Erin: I think that was something else... (Gunfire then rings out outside) Cassie: The hell? (The heroes open the door) Alex: !! Yang: Oh no... (Halio is seen approaching as soldiers fire at him. His wounds regenerate each time as he effortlessly kills each soldier he runs into) Halio:...... Jessica: Halio… Yang: *Growls* Halio: I knew you kids wouldn't be far behind us. Father gave me explicit orders to make sure you don't interfere. Cassie: Friend of yours? Alex: Not in the least. Halio: Sorry about the mess with your soldiers. Seeing such trash in someone's ranks really gets on a man's nerves. Cassie: Hmm... Halio: Now then, how about we get to the part where I kill you all now? Alex: Sorry Halio, not a chance. Jessica: No one is- Yang: You're not taking another. Halio: Another? Hate to say it kid but it was YOU who cost your friend his life. Yang:..... Halio: But hey, maybe it'll help if I take you to him. Yang:....Guys. Stay back and deal with the Seekers. Ruby: Yang? Yang: I gotta break this asshole's balls. Halio: It'll be your neck that's breaking today kid. Yang: *Growls* (The heroes run off as Halio prepares to fight. Avalos then throws Raiden down onto the street) Raiden: Nn.... Cassie: Raiden? (Avalos floats down) Avalos:...... Alex: Ah shit... (Avalos lands on the ground) Avalos: Defenders. Erin: Avalos! (Raiden slowly gets back and pants a little bit) Avalos: Stand aside "God of Thunder". I have some heroes I need to turn to atoms real quick. Raiden: No chance... Avalos: You still don't get it. You can't beat me and you never will. This world will meet it's rightful end. Alex: You won't win Avalos! Erin: We've killed two Titans so far we'll kill another one! Avalos: I'd like to see you all try. (Avalos knocks the heroes away with an energy wave) Avalos: Besides, you can't win against me! I'm an immortal being! Alex: Alkorin said the same thing... Avalos: And where is he now? Heroes:....... Avalos: Now then... (Avalos creates a Destruction Orb in his hand) Avalos: Let's end this. Heroes: !!! Avalos: *Smirks* (Just then, Johnny Cage runs up and kicks Avalos in the back) Avalos: HNNG!!! Alex: Whoa! (The Destruction Orb vanishes) Avalos: Son of a....! Johnny: Just in time. (Avalos gets mad and knocks everyone back with an energy wave) Avalos: I'll rip you all to BITS!! (Avalos goes to attack before vines emerge and grab his arms) Avalos: Huh?! (The vines pull Avalos to his knees. Xylia starts to approach) Xylia:..... Avalos: YOU!!! Xylia: Avalos. Stop. Avalos: Y-You little-....Let me go! Xylia: Not until you surrender. Avalos: *Growls* Halio: STOP!!! (The heroes look over at Halio who is seen holding Yang in a headlock. He kicks her to her knees) Halio: Let father go, or I'll cut this bitch's throat! Ruby: YANG!!! Avalos: Better listen to him Xylia, Halio's not one to take lightly. (Halio puts an ice dagger up to Yang's throat) Halio: I've killed this nasty bitch once before I WILL do it again! Yang: Excuse me?? Avalos: Let me go Xylia! You're really gonna lose a friend over this!? Xylia: *Growls* Ivy: Mom! (The heroes then look as Infernus arrives at the city and steps onto the street) Infernus: *Roars* Xylia: Oh no.... Avalos: HAHA!!! FINALLY HE'S HERE!! Alex: Oh shit. Erin: Cassie! Cassie: Right! (Cassie shoots Halio in the head, dazing him) Halio: HNNG!!! (Halio lets go of Yang) Avalos: NO!! (Avalos then becomes enraged as he rips free from the vines) Xylia: !!! Avalos: RAAAAAH!!! (Avalos charges and rams a dagger into Xylia's gut) Xylia: NN!!! Ivy: !! MOM!!! (Avalos pushes Xylia down) Avalos: There. You got what you wanted you dirty whore. Jason: XYLIA!!! You... YOU BASTAAAAARD!!! (Jason summons his spirit and charges....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts